Amber Williams
Amber Williams is a Broken Ridge Colorodo High School Senior character appearing in I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer portrayed by Brooke Nevin. She's a equivalent substitute of Julie James. I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer Amber Williams was a Southport Graduating Student and girlfriend of Southport Graduate Colby Patterson. She was the best friend of Southport Graduate and career pursuing musician Zoe and friend of Broken Ridge Heights Transport supervisor Broken Ridge Graduate Roger. She on July 4, 2005 entertained two friends by telling the legend of Benjamin Willis twisting it to he targets the naughty adolescents. She was involved in the plan of friend Roger coming dressed in a Fisherman's concealing slicker armed with a fisherman's hook to scare the three audience member friends they accompanied to the 4th of July carnival. The prank went awry as friend Patrick John Davis the son of the local sheriff who wasn't affiliated with their prank accidentally leapt from a parking compact to his brutal accidental death on a tractor funnel below. Amber became reluctant upon aiding her friends in keeping the secret of their prank being the reason for P.J Davis' death. Amber following his death would constantly visit his grave. Amber was a photographer and captured everything around her following the incident in image. Eventually in the week following to the anniversary 4th of July Benjamin Willis sends Amber an ominous text message reading I Know What You Did Last Summer beckoning her fear. The four main friends investigate discovering the myth behind Benjamin Willis to be reality and the previous two massacres he had committed regarding his manslaughter. Roger is then killed by Benjamin but covered to be a tragic suicide which conveniently was identified by the police department as Roger has developed a suicidal behavior. Amber then found a another message one constructed out of ripped up fragments of her photographs placed on her bedroom wall reading Soon. Ex-boyfriend Colby then received a message to inscribed in the muddy sand surrounding a pool. Amber along with Colby and Zoe prepared for the 4th of July but found trouble as the Fisherman Ben soon gatecrashed killing Colby and then Zoe. Amber was left with admirer Lance who fled just as his uncle and P.J's father sheriff was killed before them. A chase initiated following as Ben pursued Lance and Amber as them both being involved in P.J's manslaughter. Sheriff John Haffner who like Lance admired Amber revealed to be affiliated with their prank. Ben then attacked and killed Haffner. Amber saved Lance from his demise by connecting Ben to a woodchipper dismembering and mutilating his demonic deformed body. Lance Amber was admired by P.J's younger brother graduate Lance who took deep infection in Amber and great resentment in Colby Patterson. He first appeared to Amber in Always Summer at the 4th of July Carnival prior to P.J's leap of death. He knew of the prank which caused his brother's demise but kept it concealed due to his affection for Amber in the same manner as Sheriff Jonathen Haffner. Lance because of his involvement for Amber was left with the threatening message inscribed on his motorcycle by Benjamin Willis the week following up to the next 4th of July Summer. Following Colby and Zoe's deaths Lance escorted Amber away from the Fisherman as he pursued attempting to ward him off before Amber thoughtfully finished him with the woodchipper in the foundry yard they stumble into. Colby Patterson Colby Patterson begins as Amber's boyfriend from 2004 up until the preceding 4th of July week 2005. He helped in telling the story of Benjamin Willis to their audience friends at the 4th of July Southport Carnival before staging Roger as Ben Willis attacking the group at the carnival. Their prank lead to Patrick Davis' accidental leap of death causing Colby's increasing separative distance from Amber. Colby did not move to Los Angelas as planned and instead of telling Amber remained secretly in Broken Ridge for the year of 2005 following onto 2006. Colby then separated from Amanda at Kimberley's Barnyard reunion party. The admiring Lance then made frequent advances upon Amber following her and Colby's separation which were halted as the real Benjamin Willis came armed with a Fisherman's hook. Lance however was further halted by the inscribed message left by Ben to show his knowing of his illicit involvement in their 2005 prank which lead to the death of his cousin. Colby was later killed moments before Zoe at the 4th of July Parade in Broken Ridge in the Bar Room's back kitchen whilst on the speaker phone with Amber. His body was discovered by her and Lance whilst Zoe with her musical band were performing their single to the community audience of Southport. Colby showed great resentment towards Lance during his earlier advances upon Amber whilst they were still in their strong relationship. Colby had helped win Amber an oversizeable plush toy the 4th of July night in 2005 moments before Roger's entrance and minutes before P.J's leap of death. Zoe Amber's best friend relationship striking over Julie's with Helen Shivers of the first summer and Karla Wilson of the second is musician and fellow pact member Zoe. Zoe is best friend of Amber's who shares all her secrets and her support up until the 4th of July of 2005 the night of P.J's death. She was involved in the planned prank attack by friend Roger disguised as Benjamin Willis. Zoe was fast unlike Amber into agreeing to keep the secret of P.J's death. She is then targeted like Amber, Colby Patterson, Lance, John Haffner and Roger for death by Ben Willis. Upon Roger's death Zoe falls into graces again with Amber sticking by her up until her performance at the 4th of July parade in Broken Ridge 2005. She accompanied her following Colby's swimming pool attack and Lance's motorbike message. Zoe refrains from Amber and Lance's protection in favor of her debut performance which following lead's to her death before Colby's. Her body falls before Amber and Lance. The Gondola Attack Amber upon visiting the now suicidal Roger takes a downward ride from one of the Elevator Ski's operated by Roger which is stopped by Ben Willis during motion and entered by him. Amber is harmed during the attack but rather threatened as warning as Ben smashes the the side right window with his hook. Amber consults with the police Lance, Colby and Zoe following the attack marking her first confrontation with the Fisherman before his pursuit if her and Lance following Sheriff Davis's death the 4th of July Parade in 2006. Ending Amber now in a strong relationship with long admiring and fellow survivor Lance is killed the following 4th of July in 2007 whilst broken down on the lonely mountain Nevada Stateline Highway. She hears ominous noises from her surrounding and upon exiting her vehicle and facing down the road is surprised by Ben Willis who appears behind her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Pact Category:Southport Category:Neighbours Category:I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer Characters